


Seraph's Rebirth

by Shinnylompuny



Series: Seraph's Rebirth [1]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood and Injury, Eventual Smut, Internal Conflict, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-Hatred, Starvation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:47:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28441137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinnylompuny/pseuds/Shinnylompuny
Summary: After much trouble and insistence Celty's head decides to comply with Izaya's wishes. The results aren't what Izaya had in mind, definitely not what the myths made them out to be.
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya
Series: Seraph's Rebirth [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083284
Kudos: 13





	Seraph's Rebirth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!  
> If you're reading this again, I fixed a couple of problems I had with the confusing placement of my dialog.  
> And I added a couple more things. Hope you enjoy it~

-Izaya's POV-

Coughing uncontrollably, I try to regain composure; Listening to heavy breathing and darting my eyes around for the source before finding that it came from myself. 

Blinded, I feel myself bite into something. Then a scream. Into someone… and I'm pinning them down. My throat clenched as I held back for sometime before backing down and away. 

Yelling. Shouting. Obscenities. 

I just ran, far away from the man I had just pinned to the ground. Away from the city as I possibly could. Away from humans, I could hurt. Or that's what I thought I was headed. 

Whooshing wind and passing cars in the distance was all my ears could manage to catch-

**THUD**

A growl. Sounds familiar. I can smell the awful stench of cigarettes, "IZAYA…" Just great. It had to be the blond. I still can't see, damn it. This is dangerous. I quickly rub my eyes and try to rub away whatever has been plaguing my eyes for the past hour. My hands must be covered in something cause I'm getting nothing out of my eyes, probably smearing it some more if anything. I try my luck with my sleeves with the same effect. The growling stops, "Are you fucking crying?"

That made me roll my eyes behind my sleeves, "As if. There is something in my eyes. Trying to shake it off." I grumble.

I heard him click his tongue, "you're blinded and so you're running around you idiot?!" Shizuo snapped at me.

He doesn't understand, why would he understand? He can't. He's too stupid, even if I explained he wouldn't get it. I click my tongue in retaliation, currently too frustrated with one too many things at the moment. My throat hurts, it's dry, I'm starving. I'm starving? 

Apparently, I swayed and almost fell cause I felt strong hands gripping onto me to prevent a fall. Why couldn't he just let me fall and leave me there? Prove that you don't care, you heartless monster!

He picked me up. Disgusting. I tried to push away, flail out of his grasp but it was useless, "Put me down!" That didn't even sound like the intended shout that it was. What a pathetic sight I made myself out to be. I was shaking, no strength left and it seemed my brain was just shutting down. I tried to yell something else but I quickly found that I lost my voice, which probably had something to do with the sore throat. It wasn't that bad a few seconds ago, now it's just eating away at me. It burns.

My mind trailed off to a few hours back as my attempts to escape the brute became futile. I think I heard him ask something but I didn't register it. A couple of hours ago, I was tossing around Celty's head. I was bored and thinking of something, a smile gradually growing on my face as ideas flew in. But then it happened. I stopped tossing Celty's head and her eyes flew open. 

Shock, then a grin plastered on my face. Her eyes began to glow. Was she going to pick up her pure souls? Was she going to choose me as one of her warriors? But there was no war, what caused her to open her eyes?

Not a split second later I was engulfed in her shadows. Celty herself wasn't there. Just the head. 

Uncontrollable coughing, something started running through my system. I couldn't tell which, I couldn't tell how. But I was down in seconds and her head rolled away from my reach. My respiratory threatened to shut down. Lots of coughing and deep breaths, I tried getting up on shaky arms. I could hear the faintest footsteps and a voice. It was Namie, "I guess this means you got what you wanted. I'll be taking this now."

My vision faltered, everything was getting dark, but I managed to see her eyes were closed again as Namie picked her up from the floor and placed her right back into the container. Then all was dark. 

Next thing I knew I found myself running around and away from people. The impulses were unbearable. I had to calm down, I had to get away. When a man jumped out at me, something snapped. He was one of my many enemies' pawns I was sure of that. 

Animalistic panting and growling it took me way too long to figure out it was coming out of my mouth. Regardless of how rabid I looked, I did try to hold back. But the screams, oh god the screams. I couldn't take it. Something inside me kept telling me that was the only way to make things better. The only way to stop the soreness of my throat. I sank my teeth into the man, piercing his neck. 

I felt a hit from the side, snapping out of it I pulled back and ran. Just ran. I'm not a monster, Shizu-chan is. Why did he have to be the one losing control? Again my respiratory burning and the coughing. My eyes began to falter and then I quite literally ran into Shizu-chan.

A soft thud rather rudely jolted me awake from the fever dream I had slipped into. I tried to look around as my vision began to clear again. I… passed out again. Where did Shizuo take me? It's late, isn't it? This can't be Shinra's I would've heard him by now. "Stay here." I hear the brute grumble.

I hum, "it's not like I could go anywhere in my condition, Shizu-chan." Seems like he ignored my comment cause he kept walking. Returning shortly after and throwing some blankets over me. I start taking them off my head and wrapping them around myself. It was cold.

"You caught a cold, stupid flea," my ears perk up at the opportunity.

"Ah, so sickeningly nice of Shizu-chan to care~" my face settled somewhere between repulsion and annoyance. This attitude does not suit a monster well at all.

he growls at me, "the hell I do." I rub my eyes some more and my vision starts getting more clear. The blond had moved away, I guess he decided to stop watching me and do something else with his life. I couldn't find him anywhere when I turned my head. 

Or not. He returned with two cups of instant noodles. So it was his apartment. I watched him from my comfortable cocoon as he poured the boiling water into them. My vision kept scaling back up to Shizuo's exposed neck. Now that I look at him right, he changed clothes, huh? I've been staring at a domesticated monster. This couldn't be possible, I had to change that somehow. My presence was clearly not enough to annoy him at the moment, "So, this is the kind of poison Shizu-chan eats?"

I hear a growl, "the hell do you care. And don't be ungrateful you shit head."

Grinning, I don't miss out on this opportunity, "or what Shizu-chan?" I earn a glare from the protozoan. It makes me grin wider, "you can't exactly make me eat it."

He grinned at that remark, making me frown, "I'll force-feed you." He said that as if it was the ultimate retort that no one could come up with a comeback to.

"I'll bite your hand off." I barked back at him returning the glare. Too bad for Shizuo, I always had a retort for everything. Specially when it came to my well being. His stupidity is so irritating, I might just be losing brain cells by just being around him.

It seems he took that as an invitation because the next thing I know he has one hand under my chin and the other on one of the instant noodles, "I don't think you even deserve to wait for it to cool down." 

Shit- this fucking brute is going to burn my throat into oblivion. With a glare, I bite the hand he used to keep my chin up. My teeth sunk into his skin very deeply. It wasn't intentional, that wasn't the goal. I expected Shizuo to punch me or push me away but he didn't, he just stared. With an eyebrow raised he finally decided to talk, "What the hell are you trying to do? Are you even biting?"

He can't feel me?

Blood starts running down my throat soothingly. My muscles relax, it wasn't intentional either. None of this was intentional, I just had to…

If I was going to turn into a monster I might as well drag the brute down with me. I take my teeth back out of his skin, blood ran down to their ends, revealing how sharp they were. One look down at his hand and you could see it was bleeding out of the two teeth bite mark.

Without thinking I went down again, the sight of blood was just too tempting. I didn't need to hold back in front of the brute anyway. I grabbed his hand and licked it off. I felt him shiver, he quickly took his hand back after that, "Flea what the fuck?!"

I retorted with a wide grin, "You're complaining now? You didn't seem to mind when I was sucking the blood out of you~" my eyes trailed off over to his exposed neck. I wanted more, that was hardly an appetizer. I wouldn't even mind if this killed the blond, that would be a blessing. 

I received a growl, "acting your part Flea?!" Then he grinned making me scowl not only at his grin but at his insinuation also. "A blood-sucking vampire," I cringed at the loose usage of those words, but I guess that's one way to put it simply. "That means I get to kill you without any legal bullshit." Laughter, this was too good, as if Shizuo could ever. He was too soft for murder and too stupid to hurt anyone who was already down. Which was unfortunately my position in this scenario currently. Shizuo scowled, "oi, stop being crazy."

I soon stop laughing and grin widely at him, "Shizu-chan, take a look at yourself. You look very happy that this is happening to you."

He does as he is told hesitantly. A growl, "pervert!" He yells at me, but I took the seconds he used to look down at himself to move behind him, "was it the lick? Or the bite?" I whisper into his ear. He shivers and turns around, big mistake. I take the opportunity to leach on to his neck. Grabbing on to me and pulling me towards himself, a vice grip. He was holding back, I'm not going to allow that anytime soon. Lose control, show me the monster that you are.

"Stop this," it wasn't a request. I hadn't had my fill, so, though luck. This was my diet now. Blood. Ever since that Valkyrie head turned me into a monster. Were the myths wrong? She was supposed to select warriors to bring them to the afterlife… This feels like she doomed me into staying on earth. My thoughts were stopped when there was a pull on my hair, painfully pulling me back and away from his neck. The stupid brute made an even worst scar on himself. Now instead of a bite mark, it looked like a claw mark. I hadn't even noticed when Shizuo had stumbled back on to the couch. He made sure I didn't follow and kept me at a distance.

"Shizu-chan, I wasn't done." I narrow my eyes at him with a pout. 

"I don't care." He yelled at me with a glare. He was huffing and panting a lot, quite a sight. He looked pathetic, I couldn't help but grin. In reality, I was infuriated by how he gained control over himself. This is not the outcome I wanted. Sure it would come at my own expense, but whatever, I can get over that. As long as I get to see him crumble. A growl followed, "the hell are you grinning about?" 

My eyes trailed off to his neck again, there was a lot of blood flowing out. What a waste. I look down at the hand holding me at a distance, no blood flowing out from that one. I look back up at him, "Shizu-chan that looks pretty bad, want me to stop the blood flow?"

Shizuo couldn't exactly look at his wound without a mirror, but that didn't mean he didn't try to. I shook my head at that, so childish. He didn't say anything but he seemed to understand when he looked back over at his hand because he pulled his hand away. 

I grinned wider and sat on Shizuo lap, much to his discomfort. He could fling me out the window and I honestly wouldn't care. This was too much fun to pass out. I licked over the wound, the blood flow stopped. I wasn't going to waste all that blood however, I went in to lick him clean but I was yanked back by my jacket. A growl came from me, "that's enough."

"What a waste of blood Shizu-chan. It's already out of you. Why not let me have it?" I ask with a glare fixated on the protozoan. The ache of the first sudden pull while my teeth were still sunken in his muscles started to make itself known. How annoying.

His expression was between a glare and being warry, "god that sounded so wrong." He grumbled, "Fine. Fine. Don't take your time." He let me go and turned his head with a tsk.

I grin again, getting what I wanted. It wasn't exactly enough to get my fill but it was gonna have to do. I couldn't push my luck any more than I already had. I did take my time, against his wishes and my better judgment. I was certain that he would've flung me a long time ago if this didn't have any type of reaction other than being gross. There had to be something in my bite, a venom? And my saliva too, that definitely had something. Human saliva isn't exactly made out to stop bleeding. 

I pulled back, hovering over the blond. My eyes trail down to meet the bulge that has been poking at me, threatening to send that zipper flying at any moment. With a taunting grin I look up at the brute to see the blond covering his eyes and still with his face to the side, "Ah~ Did that feel good? Looks like you've quite enjoyed yourself~" No response. That could only mean two things, he can't deny it or he's trying to ignore me. How annoying, don't ignore me. I surpress a pout only for a moment before I get hit with a better thing to say. I grin at the prospect, "ah come on Shizu-chan, that wasn't that bad."

He moved a finger down to look at me with one eye and narrow them at me, "it was hell." He took his hand off his face and straightened up, he pushed me away rather gently. Disgusting. My expression contorted into a frown, nearly forming a glare as my eyes narrowed.

"Leave." Was all the blond said. He took a pillow and hugged it. Never looking up at me. Drove me mad, look at me. Get mad. Chase after me. Do something!

I lean over, "Is Shizu-chan trying to hide his boner?" He growled, "I felt it more than once you know~" No answer, was he honestly shocked? "Ne, Shizu-chan. How does it feel… being this attracted to me?"

A deeper growl and a glare that followed, "I'm not. You did something to me."

I feigned ignorance, "Me?? Why I only bit and licked you~ Maybe that's Shizu-chan's kink." And he ripped out the couch's arm and flung it at me. There it was. I laughed as I quickly evaded and ran away.

He didn't seem to be after me. What a short chase… tsk. Guess I'll go bother Shinra about this now. I can now walk in crowds without wanting to rip someone's neck out. I guess it's safe to go back to my apartment. I wonder how long this calmness will last. If I interrogate Celty she would find out I had her head. She would get so mad. I grinned at the prospect. 


End file.
